Sweet Dreams Sakura
by ScarletRaven321
Summary: Sakura is troubled by the fact that she still feels weak. Ino can’t hide her true self from Sakura anymore. Lost hearts, dark desires, and unexpected happenings will change the lives of these two young girls forever… Yuri! SakuIno
1. Saku

**Sweet Dreams Saku-chan**

Summary: Sakura is troubled by the fact that she still feels weak. Ino can't hide her true self from Sakura anymore. Lost hearts, dark desires, and unexpected happenings will change the lives of these two young girls forever… Yuri! ~SakuIno~

Hello everyone. This is my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

This is Yuri meaning GirlxGirl so if you don't like then escape while you still can! Haha. Only kidding, but I'd like to avoid nasty reviews so I would prefer you not read unless you're open-minded. Please and Thanks!

I am considering adding one of my own characters in this if it gets long enough, and I feel like adding more of a plot. Just is case you'd like to know and possibly give me your thoughts on whether or not I should.

I love this couple and wanted to give a little spice that I have yet to see in all the fanfics I've read. Hope you like it. Since it is my first, constructive criticism is great appreciated!

Now on with the show! …uh…story..

----------------

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

Flashback

'_Flashback thoughts'_

"_Flashback speaking"_

Inner Sakura

----------------

'Why!' Sakura entered her apartment, head held low as she reflected on her day.

'Why is it that I am still so weak?!' She wandered in with sloppy steps, and sat herself on the edge of the bed. She was too consumed with her own thoughts to notice the other presence in the shadows right in front of her.

Earlier that morning, while walking the streets of Konoha to Tsunade for her training, she noticed Naruto by the front gates. He was cheaking through his supplies and placing them back in the bag. 'Why is he seeming ready to head off? Is there a mission I wasn't informed about?'

_He was placed everything back into his bag, and began walking. "Naruto!" she yelled in order to get his attention before he left. _

_He stopped mid-step and turned to face her. "Good morning Sakura. I'm just heading off for a quick C-Rank mission."_

_She noticed he was struggling to hold his smile and beginning to sweat slightly. 'That's definitely not the typical Naruto.' "I never asked where you were going, but don't think you can lie to me." She said sternly. Her expression instantly saddened as she continued, "This has something to do with Sasuke, doesn't it?"_

_His face became serious as he spoke, "I'm sorry Sakura, I have to go." He instantly looked like he regretted his words, but turned quickly hoping she couldn't see and ran off into the forest. 'I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't want to see you suffer anymore because of him. You disserve someone better.'_

'_Naruto…' Tears her eyes glistened from unshed tears, but she quickly paid them no mind and tried to block out all feeling as she remembered a ninja should never show emotion. It is a weakness. She then continued on her way to Tsunade but not without the lingering thought that haunted her. 'I'm so weak…'_

'Why can't he rely on me?' She gazed outside her window at the moon. It was full tonight. Her retuning tears glistened in its light. She closed her eyes knowing they'd fall, but not caring.

It was the unknown visitor's chance. Sakura instantly felt a cool finger touching her forehead. Before she could open her eyes to figure out what was going on, she fell backwards as a tear she had worked so hard to suppress finally fell.

The visitor caught her before she hit the floor and leaned in to her ear and whispered "Sweet dreams Saku-chan."

Something to catch your interest at the end. I'll try to be quick with the next chapter so expect it tomorrow maybe.

_________________________________________  
_____________________

**Author's Note:** Alright, so people will sort of be out of character as I am sure you expected, but I will still try to stay as close as I can to their original personalities. Honestly, I have no idea if I am a good writer so I would really like to hear the thoughts of others to find out if it is even worth the time to continue this. I only have a little of the plot thought out so far so I'd definitely like to hear if anyone has preferences or anything.

Another thing [sorry this is so long], I think most can guess where the apartment scene was inspired from. This is a point in time where Sakura is training with Tsunade obviously. I have not watched much of Shippuden and I watched the last few episodes before Shippuden so long ago that I barely remember it. So I am hoping people will help me out with my errors or at least not be bothered with them. Well not that all is said an done,

Till next chapter, Ciao~


	2. Ino?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

I've decided I will be adding one of my own characters to this.

Her role will be explained more in the later chapters.

----------------

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

'_Flashback thoughts'_

"_Flashback speaking"_

**'Inner Sakura'**

----------------

Sakura's eyes opened wearily as she heard what sounded like descending footsteps. She heard a voice she did not recognize speaking with a powerful authority. The voice was beautiful, but strangely lifeless at the same time. She focused in to try and hear what was being said, but found a powerful headache growing. 'What happened to me?' she wondered as she tried to put up with the pain.

She reached for her head, but felt a force halting her actions. 'Huh…?' She looked over and found a semi-loose chain had bound her arm. It allowed her to move a couple feet, but that was all. There was an odd white glow coming from it. She felt more aware of her surroundings in that instant. She looked at her body to find all her limbs were in similar chains and all held the same white glow. 'So it's not a trick of the light…what mess have I fallen into?'

'**Whoever did this shall pay!'**Inner Sakura added.

She tried pulling again the chains, but quickly noticed she felt she could barely move. 'What's going on? I feel like I barely have chakra…how can that…'

Her thoughts were cut off as they drew closer. She listened intently, and managed to catch on to a few words.

"…finally seems conscious…don't mess this up…broken."

The taller figure left, and another one that seemed familiar still remained and drew closer.

'Oh no...' Sakura quickly shut her eyes and attempted to feign sleep. In her current condition, she could only fear what her captures would do to her. It was too bad she was so tense.

"You never were a good actress Sakura." A voice that Sakura quickly recognized now was speaking to her. This voice…it didn't sound right at all. That soft yet harsh voice she had grown so accustomed to hearing throughout the years was now in front of her as she was bound and helpless. The person with said voice had lifted no finger to even aid her is regaining her freedom! True they weren't on the best of terms, but they were still from the same village. Had they grown so far apart that now this being would watch her suffer and not care- …wait, this voice actually seemed to carry a darker tone than she remembered. Almost menacing. 'What in the world is going on?' "Do you honestly think you could fool your best friend with that pathetic act of sleep?"

He eyes opened to a narrow slit as she tried to grasp what she had just heard. 'It can't be…can it?' She raised her head slowly in fear of what she might see as she cautiously voiced the name of the person who currently engulfed her thoughts. "I-Ino?"

__________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Alright, I'm sorry for taking so long with this, but finding time proved harder than expected. I apologize for it being so short. I promise the next one will be longer. I am sure some of you can already imagine what will occur. ;)

Aiming to have the next chapter done by the end of the weekend, but the first set of midterms is coming up so no promises. Very likely however that it will be completed.


End file.
